Mukei Tsuki
Appearance In his youth, roughly around the age of nine, Mukei possessed extremely short blue hair that reached down his neck. His eyes were of the same color as his hair (blue) and seemed to have a rather unique shine to them. He wore a shihakusho and the Kuchiki Clan Scarf around his neck. The scarf belonged to his father at the time, who was to be the next family head. Following his preteen-age years, he allowed for his hair to grow out, and wore a single kenseikan on the left side of his head. He replaced the Kuchiki Clan Scarf with a kimono that had the Kuchiki Family Emblem perfectly positioned on the back of it. He kept his hair neatly combed and always took the time to keep his bangs out of his face. Many considered him to be a mini version of Kuchiki nobleman, . When reaching the age of thirteen, Mukei was sent to the , and his appearance again changed. He allowed for his hair to reach a length perfectly parallel to his shoulders, and was forced to use three kenseikan to keep it neatly positioned. His shihakusho was replaced with traditional human attire, which was something he personality picked out. The attire consisted of a dress shirt, purple tie, purple jacket with gold trimming, purple pants, and black shoes. He had the Kuchiki Family Emblem perfectly placed on each individual article of clothing, somewhat of a reminder of where he comes from. Currently, as he is sixteen years old, Mukei tends to keep his hair in a pony tail, but chooses to wear his kenseikan none the less. Personality History Equipment * Sei-Sei-Sei: Within Mukei's possession is believed to be the most "Unlucky Ring" in all of existence. It is engraved with the three digits that represent chaos, madness, and misfortune. These digits are all sixes, and the entirety of the number is considered the Devil's trademark. It came into Mukei's possession at a young age, and has filled his life with misfortune. It started off as a charm in which drew nothing but negativity toward him. His daily life was constantly altered by the misfortune he drew in from those around him, making him an outlet for bad karma. The unwanted connection he formed with the ring made it a perfect outlet for his ability Genjitsu no Hate. The spirit energy that is harbored within it is capable of producing Mukei's Genjitsu no Hate, and has even shown the ability to draw out pure negative energy. The negative energy, however, is in the form of individual particles which partially clump together. The reason behind this is believed to be related to the fact that a majority of it's negative reservoir was obtained from those around him. The individual groups of particles may not possesses any other similarities with each other, especially since each individual who donated negativity is different from the last. ** Thought Projection: In order to cope with the unintentional bond formed with the Sei-Sei-Sei Ring, Mukei managed to completely seal off his thoughts. Entering a bored yet concentrated state of mind, he creates a section within his mind that houses the patience to cope with the misfortune brought upon him. However, seeing as he thinks of them as nothing but past obstacles, the bad karma in which the ring brings upon him, no longer affects his mindset. Though, seeing as the Sei-Sei-Sei Ring benefits from the thoughts of it's wielder, Mukei's mindset instead takes dominant control over ring. Creating some form of cooperative teamwork the ring feeds of Mukei's imagination and manifests the negative particles as a indigo colored mist. The mist possesses the capabilities of becoming a solid, forming into illusionary duplicates, and avatars. It is classified as a form of spirit energy manipulation, and is simply given the name "Illusions" by Mukei himself. * Mūnryū (ムーン竜, "Moon Dragon"): Powers and Abilities Category:Male Category:Minus